humoralpathologiefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Folge 48
Folgenbeschreibung Jetzt neu: Humoralpathologie zu dritt!! Fehler, Offenbahrung oder einfach nur eine ausreichende Alternative zu no Humoralpathologie at all?? 00:18 – 07:36 Begrüßung, Ursprungsnamen: Motoshoti, Zazama, Gamaga 07:37 – 27:25 Anekdoten, Urban Legends, Phobien 27:26 – 55:46 Tiernamen und Tierfakten, Möwensplatter 56:36 – 1:25:26 Christliche Filmkritiken beim Child Care Action Project 1:25:27 – 1:40:34 Tasties: Godzilla, Tokyo Vice Inhalt Begrüßung, Vorstellung und Vermischtes * "Ja, herzlich willkommen. Es ist die 48. Folge Humoralpathologie." * Heute wieder mal nur zu dritt. * Henrik * Becca * Henning, aus Kanada * Es fehlt Roger, um durch das Programm zu führen. * Henrik ist müde, da am Vorabend im Schlosscafe gearbeitet. Ursprungsnamen * Ein vergessener Ursprungsname für Demon von Twitter ist jetzt Motoshoti. * Wizman vom Netzgespräche-Podcast ist Zazama. * Ein Spezialursprungsname, der nicht angefordert wurde, für Bacon-Egg-Burger-Mann. Er ist nun Gamaga. * Merlin (Henrik), die Enttäuschung auf zwei Beinen. Henriks Videothek-Erlebnis * Eine traurige Erfahrung. * Er wollte einen Film für Schüler ausleihen, da Streaming in der Schule nicht gut geht. * Es war wenig Andrang. * Halten sich durch Verleih von Videospielen über Wasser. * Am Mittwoch ist Videotag: 5 Filme für eine Woche, nur 10 €. Andererseits für 8,99 € pro Monat Auswahl aus 2100 Filmen im Stream. * Becca hat früher Poster in Videotheken abgestaubt. * Lolli als Belohnung. * Videothek = nach Medium von vor drei Generationen benannt Beccas Urban Legend auf dem Prüfstand * Gehört hat sie sie von Joe vom Uncommon-Taste-Podcast, der es wiederum von einer seiner Bekannten gehört hat. Die Geschichte Die bekannte hatte in einem zweistöckigen Haus Baby gesittet. Unten war das Wohnzimmer und oben die Kinderzimmer. Sie hat das Kind nach oben zum Schlafen gebracht und wollte im Wohnzimmer fernsehen. Im Wohnzimmer gab es eine große Glasfront zum Garten hin. Sie fühlte sich von einer mannshohen Clownstatue gestört und hat die Eltern des Kindes angerufen, um zu fragen, ob sie die Statue umdrehen dürfte. Die Eltern antworteten, dass sie keine Clownstatue haben. Darauf ist sie mit den Kindern geflüchtet. Es war wohl ein aus der Psychiatrie entlaufener. Henriks Auflösung * Elemente einer Urban Legend: vom Freund eines Freundes gehört; typische Angst unterstützend bzw. gruselig. * Ein googlen nach Babysitter + Clown ergibt viele verschiedene Varienten dieser Geschichte. Phobien Coulrophobie Die Angst vor Clowns. Sesquipedalophobie/Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobie Die Angst vor langen Wörtern. Echt oder erfunden? Versagt beim Buchstabierwettbewerb? Arachibutyrophobie Die Angst, dass einem Erdnussbutter am Gaumen hängen bleibt. Erfunden von Charles M. Schulz, dem Peanut-Zeichner. Weitere Phobien * Angst vor Masken (mit gute Tipps zur Verhinderung) * Angst vor freien Plätzen * Angst vor Gravitation: 1. Tod durch Sturz; 2. Gravitation hört plötzlich auf Gibt mir Tiernamen Namen für Tiergruppen (deutsch) Tiernamen für Jungtiere (deutsch) Namen für Tiergruppen (englisch) Off topic * Becca hat ein Dinosaurierpuzzle abzugeben * Henning möchte Kartons und einen Rollstuhl verschenken * ein 400 (40) Meter langer Sauropode wurde in Argentinen entdeckt Möwenbegegnungen mit Henning In Hennings Büro gibt es große Fenster, gegen die immer wieder eine Taube fliegt. Die läuft dann benommen herum, woraufhin Möwen kommen und sie zu tode hacken. In St. Peterording am Strand kommen Möwen und fressen einem das Eis weg. Daher immer die Kugel Eis, die man am wenigsten mag, ganz nach oben. Diese wird sicher von den Möwen gefressen. Am besten eine Kugel Sardine oder Möwengift ganz nach oben. Child Care Action Project * Christian analysis of American culture * www.capalert.com * Auf der Startseite findet man ein Bild von einem drehenden Kruzifix (Y- nicht Z-Achse). * Eine Review-Seite mit ca. 1600 Filmen. * Bewerten Filme und ordnen ihnen dann die ihrer Meinung nach richtige Altersfreigabe zu. * Das WISDOM-System: W = Wanton Violence/Crime, I = Impudence/Hate, S = Sexual Immorality, D = Drugs/Alcohol, O = Offense to God, M = Murder/Suicide * Nach diesem System werden die Filme bewertet. Alle starten in jeder Kategorie mit 100 Punkten und für jeden Verstoß werden Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende wird ein Schnittwert berechnet und dann die Altersfreigabe eingestuft. * Es werden für gewisse Stellen Bibelzitate als Beweis angeführt. * Passion of the Christ wurde nicht weiter abgewertet, war aber es schon R-rated. Beispielfilme Henning ließt die Kategorien vor, in denen die Filme 0 Punkte bekommen haben und man kann raten, welcher Film das ist. Tasties Godzilla, der neueste Film (Henning) Für Freunde des Franchises. Mit vielen Anspielungen auf die alten Filme und gaga, soweit es in Hollywood möglich ist. Action genau richtig. Nach einer Stunde taucht er das erste Mal richtig auf, davor immer nur kurz. Eher langweilig ist die Geschichte um die Menschen (Vater von Familie getrennt...). Flughafen Hawaii eindeutig in Vancouver. Tokyo Vice (Henrik) Ein Buch von Jake Adelstein. Der erste nicht-japanische Reporter der größten japanischen Zeitung. Er berichtet über den Arbeitsalltag als Reporter, die Einstellungstests und die Anfangszeit. In der zweiten Hälfte wird es düsterer. Es geht dann mehr um die Yakuza. Wird mit Daniel Redcliff verfilmt. Verabschiedung Heute ohne richte Verabschiedung und "wir sehen uns in der nächsten Dimension", da Roger nicht da ist. Es wird sich darauf geeinig, einfach die Musik laufen zu lassen. Trivia * Die bisher einzige Folge ohne Roger. Daher führt Henrik mehr oder weniger durch das Programm.Kategorie:Folgen